I Don't Date Cops
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fics. Andy trying to rationalize her relationship with Sam. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, another Sam/Andy fic from me - big shocker, I know. _

_I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed my other fics so far, and a HUGE thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review! No way would I have gotten 27 (Can't even believe it myself!) fics out for this fandom if it weren't for your wonderful reviews! Kudos to you all! _

_This one is basically about Andy "not" dating cops. Sarcastically, of course. But, in this one, she never went out with Luke. I really wish he would get shot, or transferred or something ... but I suppose every show has to have the character you love to hate ... in this show, they have 2: Gail and Luke ... speaking of Gail ... I was watching Iron Road online, and she just sort of jumped out at me. I'd forgotten she was in it. _

_Anywhoo ... let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Here's the thing, I don't date cops. It's an actual rule that I have.

My mother married a cop, and while I wouldn't have been born otherwise, I saw what being a cop's wife did to her. I've also seen what happens to cops when they can't be cops anymore. I don't want that to be a part of my life.

So, I don't date cops. Now, it's not as though I've had the best track record with men in general, but there are moments of weakness, and then there are bad decisions. Moments of weakness I can deal with ... I have dealt with it. Life goes on.

Where was I? Oh, right ... I don't date cops.

This thing with Sam? It's not dating. It's just - it's two coworkers going out for drinks every other night. If we sometimes make a full meal out of it, that's just 'cause we're hungry. People gotta eat, right? We're not dating. I don't know why Traci thinks we are. We're not. Cops are supposed to get to know each other outside of work ... it helps build trust, and respect, and companionship ... all that. That's what we're doing. Trust, respect, companionship ... okay, maybe this isn't the right way to be explaining this.

See, Sam and me, we have an understanding. Okay, so neither one of us is dating anyone else, and we spend almost all of our time together. He's my training officer, and I respect him. I value his opinion. He's one of the strongest people that I know - that's why I asked him to help me move. 'Cause he's got good, strong muscles. Is it my fault that he decided to parade around without a shirt the whole day? Okay, well, yeah ... the sun was pretty hot. I stripped down a few layers myself.

But it wasn't a problem. Since we're not dating, we can be around each other half-naked without jumping each other's bones. Not that we would want to ... I mean, okay, so sometimes we have these inside jokes, and they verge on the border of inappropriate. So we make innuendos and such ... it's just joking. Nothing serious about it. Lots of partners do stuff like that to pass the time.

I mean, we do other stuff to pass the time as well. We talk about our families, and growing up, and our parents. We've played "what's your favorite", "would you rather", and "I never", and all those things. Sometimes we even have thumb wars. Maybe those games are a bit childish, but when you're stuck on surveillance duty, or waiting in traffic, there's not much else to do. And, yeah ... so the last time we had a thumb war, are thumbs weren't exactly going after each other ... but sometimes you get distracted, you know? We were _not_ holding hands ... we were just ... resting.

You know, this job takes a lot out of you. You don't always have time to make plans, and get all gussied up. You don't always have time to set up dates, and keep them. That's what's great about Sam ... I don't have to slather my face with makeup and find the perfect outfit to hang out with him. Usually we just go straight from the division to wherever it is that we're going. ... Not that he _takes me out_, or anything. I mean, yeah, _he_ does the driving, but that's just because I don't have a car.

I mean, if I ever _were_ going to date a cop, Sam would probably be at the top of the list. Not that I'm saying I am dating him ... I'm not. I don't date cops ... haven't we gone over this? But, from a logical standpoint, Sam would be a good boyfriend. He's caring, respectful, funny, intelligent, brave, strong ... where were we?

Oh, right ... okay, I'm done explaining this. You can believe me, or not. But I know the truth. Sam and me, not a couple. We're a partnership. That's all. Seriously.

I _don't_ date cops!

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
